<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saru's Line by Mr_Sandwave, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588964">Saru's Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave'>Mr_Sandwave</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021'>WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Cloacal Sex, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kelpians, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Saurians (Star Trek), Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Xeno, Xenophilia, molting kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое самых загадочных существ на «Дискавери» нравятся друг другу, и что из этого получается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linus/Saru (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. *** Проявление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>После Сферы, после Каминара и обряда для всех келпиан. </em>
</p>
<p>История со Сферой изменила многое на «Дискавери», но в первую очередь она изменила его самого, это коммандер Сару понимает особенно остро. Раньше он ходил тихо, был осторожен даже на корабле, а мягкая подошва форменных ботинок способствовала незаметности. И если обувь Звёздного Флота остаётся той же, то угол зрения на многие вещи у Сару сильно меняется.</p>
<p>Сару продолжает изучать людей. Они шумны, беспечны и открыты, не ждут опасности каждую секунду, не опасаются заходить в тёмный проём двери, их не пугают странные вещи, творящиеся в космосе, они тянутся к ним, и чем непонятнее происходящее, тем больше вероятность, что люди туда сунутся.</p>
<p>Люди говорят. Больше всего в их разговорах спорта, политики и секса. В политике Сару вынужден разбираться по долгу службы, секс людей друг с другом и другими расами его не интересует, а вот спорт…</p>
<p>Сару узнаёт, что азартен.</p>
<p>Спорт люди не только обсуждают, но и делают ставки. На выигрыш, на проигрыш, на ничью, на забьют с углового или с пенальти, когда и кому даст рефери красную или жёлтую карточку… Экипаж «Дискавери» помешан на футболе, уж так вышло. Сару разобрал правила, но не проникся. Ему самому из земных видов спорта нравятся прыжки в воду, синхронное плавание и гимнастика.</p>
<p>И главное, на корабле есть тот, кто подогревает соревновательный азарт. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Уже третью ночь подряд Сару, по просьбе доктора Поллард, ночует в медотсеке. Тихий писк приборов — фоновый и не имеет к нему ровно никакого отношения, он доносится из-за силового поля. </p>
<p>— Лайнус, а как реагируют саурианцы на фермонил?</p>
<p>Голос прекрасно знаком, но Сару удивлён: доктора Калбера не могли так скоро поставить на самостоятельное дежурство. Не после всего связанного с его гибелью и невероятным возвращением из мицелиевой сети.</p>
<p>— Блевать буду, — скрипуче и с характерным пощёлкиванием отвечает Лайнус.</p>
<p>— Тогда я принесу тебе что-нибудь, — обещает Калбер.</p>
<p>Сару не видит их толком за силовым полем, оно делает фигуры нечёткими. Тёмный силуэт серокожего саурианца и рядом — бледная тень доктора Калбера в его белой медицинской форме.</p>
<p>— Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Сару? — интересуется Калбер, выходя из-за силового поля. На мгновение виден лежащий на кушетке и опутанный капельницами лейтенант Лайнус.</p>
<p>— Нет, доктор Калбер, спасибо. Что с лейтенантом? — Сару может прочесть это в сводке, но ещё слишком рано для работы.</p>
<p>Калбер подходит ближе, снимает показатели стационарного трикодера у кровати Сару.</p>
<p>— Сублейтенант Ржанко подхватил орионскую лихорадку, антител к болезни, которой люди заражаются крайне редко, у нас нет, поэтому мистер Лайнус любезно согласился вырастить их в себе. </p>
<p>— Саурианцы не болеют практически ничем, но носят в себе огромное количество вирусов, — припоминает Сару.</p>
<p>— Поэтому я подрабатываю синтезатором, — громко сообщает из-за силового поля Лайнус. — Тщеславие. Я могу сделать то, что не может ваша наука.</p>
<p>— Но это всё-таки не твоя заслуга, а эволюции твоего вида, — Калбер возвращается к его койке и заменяет пакет с физраствором, взятый по пути. </p>
<p>Лайнус фырчит.</p>
<p>— Но можно было бы и не… согласиться, — он сбивается и морщится, когда доктор Калбер подсоединяет трубки к катетеру на подключичной вене.</p>
<p>— Да ладно, а то я тебя не знаю, сам бы прискакал сдаваться на опыты, прям как мой… — Калбер сбивается и замолкает.</p>
<p>— Ага, — легко не замечает заминки Лайнус, — научник — это приговор.</p>
<p>Сару прекрасно понимает, что доктор имел ввиду своего бывшего супруга, Пола Стамеца  не раз оказывавшегося в медотсеке и изводившего персонал требованиями отпустить его работать. Он старается не прислушиваться больше к приятельскому трёпу за силовым полем, но острый слух доносит обрывки фраз о чемпионате Солнечной системы по какой-то из разновидностей гандбола в невесомости.</p>
<p>Кстати о спорте. Сару дотягивается до ПАДДа, в личных сообщениях находит письмо от местного букмекера с предложением ставки. Прикинув коэффициенты, Сару соглашается. Даже если эта ставка не сыграет, он много не потеряет: он собрал дополнительно ставку-коллектор, достаточно угадать хотя бы три позиции, чтоб получить выигрыш.</p>
<p>За силовым полем увлечённо печатает что-то саурианец, клацая иногда тупыми когтями по сенсору ПАДДа.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ранним утром в столовой «Дискавери» обычно пусто, и это любимое время Сару для обеда. Редкие посетители стараются рассаживаться подальше друг от друга, чтобы сонно помедитировать над завтраком.</p>
<p>За спиной шипят двери столовой, но Сару не оборачивается. До начала альфа-смены ещё более получаса, и он, подумав, решает потратить это время на изучение турнирной таблицы по орбитальным гонкам в системе Клавертина. Трасса В6, одна из самых сложных, проходит в том числе между колец трёх газовых гигантов, что требует от гонщика немалого мастерства.</p>
<p>— Если думаете, на кого поставить, коммандер, то моя рекомендация — Батбаяр Гуррагча<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, это человек с крыльями.</p>
<p>Лайнус. Его глаза ещё слезятся после лазарета. От сублейтенанта Ржанко заразилось ещё трое людей, а воссоздать саурианские антитела в лаборатории не смогли. Сару лично слышал, как орала от бессилия доктор Нарэ Юн на один из своих лабораторных приборов.</p>
<p>— Лейтенант, — кивает Сару и жестом приглашает присоединиться к нему за столиком.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, коммандер, — обычно лёгкий и изящный, Лайнус тяжело оседает на стуле. — Мне понадобится ещё немного времени, чтоб окончательно прийти в себя.</p>
<p>Сару отодвигает поднос, чтоб Лайнус мог втиснуть свой. К обычному вегетарианскому меню добавляются какие-то громадные зеленоватые личинки под соусом, пахнущие остро и терпко.</p>
<p>— Вы сделали большое дело, лейтенант, — говорит Сару, — нагрузка на ваш организм была беспрецедентна.</p>
<p>— Это нужно было сделать, у меня получилось. — Лайнус скалится, имитируя человеческую улыбку, но его истинное довольство показывает потемневшая чешуя.</p>
<p>Оказывается, личинок в соусе едят руками. И это не соус, а желе, которое набирают на тонкие лепёшки. Сару кажется, что удобнее было бы и личинку захватывать лепёшкой, но и у самих келпиан есть блюда, которые не предусматривают использование столовых приборов.</p>
<p>— Так вы разбираетесь в гравитационных гонках? — интересуется Сару, когда тарелка с личинками практически пустеет.</p>
<p>— Нет, — признаётся Лайнус, — я разбираюсь в новостях, их интерпретации и ставках.</p>
<p>Сару прищуривается, глядя на Лайнуса. Тот невозмутимо доедает личинок, моет руки в стоящей тут же на подносе чашке, вытирает, и набирает что-то на ПАДДе. У Сару срабатывает сигнал, который он установил на сообщения от букмекерской конторы. Келпианец прищуривается ещё сильнее, на что Лайнус скалится и темнеет чешуёй.</p>
<p>— Бамбу Бой — это ты! — обвиняюще высказывает свою идею Сару.</p>
<p>— Ага, — деланно равнодушно пожимает плечами Лайнус. — Всё официально, капитан Пайк в курсе.</p>
<p>— Да я не об этом, — машет рукой Сару, — я о том, что не додумался сразу.</p>
<p>— Офицерский состав не обедает с теми, кто ниже рангом, иначе вы слышали бы, что меня так называют из-за моей диеты.</p>
<p>Обсуждение особенностей питания разных видов к огромному сожалению сару надолго не затягивается: звучит сигнал десятиминутной готовности альфа-смены, и оба начинают собираться.</p>
<p>Идя на мостик, Сару думает о гонках. Гонках, где требуется отключить все системы и пользоваться лишь гравитационными полями планет. В этом есть что-то от древних покорителей морей на Каминаре, когда ориентируясь лишь по звёздам, древние келпианцы шли от острова к острову, завоёвывая новые пространства.</p>
<p>Устроившись за консолью, Сару тратит минуту рабочего времени, чтобы написать Бамбу Бою о ставке на Батбаяра и продолжении игры.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> С монгольского: Батбаяр — «Крепкая радость», Гуррагча — от древнеиндийского «Гур» — «гуру, лама, высший» и «Рагча» — защитник, охранитель.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. *** Недопонимание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После пройденного обряда Сару меняется, и сильнее, чем может показать своим коллегам. В нём просыпаются чувства, ранее лишь тлевшие глубоко внутри, и о которых редко говорили старшие. Сару хочет прикосновений и прохлады чужих объятий, иных, нежели прикосновения сестёр, братьев или других соплеменников. Но здесь, так далеко от дома, он даже не знает, встретит ли своих соплеменников когда-нибудь.</p>
<p>Первой состояние Сару, как и положено врачу, замечает доктор Поллард. Она вызывает его к себе в кабинет и задаёт вопрос в лоб. Сару отвечает так же прямо, заверяя, что прекрасно себя контролирует, и никогда не позволит себе нарушить субординацию тем или иным способом. Поллард выдаёт ему медсканер и отпускает. Тяжесть на руке пластикового браслета, тут же впившегося в кожу десятком тончайших иголочек, отвлекает и вызывает желание стряхнуть его и избавиться от наблюдения.</p>
<p>Постепенно Сару привыкает к новому состоянию. Он беспокоится, как чувствует себя Сиранна, ведь женщины переживают многое острее мужчин, но спрашивать у неё он уж точно не будет.</p>
<p>К тому же младший лейтенант Лайнус, саурианец из научного отдела, продолжает проявлять к Сару определённый интерес. Он откровенно разглядывает келпианца, заговаривает с ним, задаёт вопросы. Всё в рамках устава и приличий, но обострившиеся чувства Сару громогласно предупреждают о начавшейся на него охоте, и Сару чувствует предвкушение и азарт. Если бы не текущая миссия… если бы не поиски Спока и загадка Красного Ангела. Если бы не огромная ответственность за экипаж и капитана, то Сару с удовольствием бы признал, что соврал Поллард об отсутствии определённого рода интереса к представителям иных рас. К конкретному представителю.</p>
<p>— Вы стоите ниже по званию, лейтенант, — находит причину для отказа Сару, желая оттолкнуть настойчивого поклонника, — это харрасмент…</p>
<p>Лайнус делает шаг назад. От возмущения дыхательные отверстия трепещут, раздуваясь, а крупные чешуйки на лбу и подбородке темнеют от гнева. </p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, мистер Сару, я не подумал, что мои действия могут быть расценены вами в таком ключе. Больше не повторится.</p>
<p>— Мистер Лайнус!</p>
<p>Но саурианец не дослушивает Сару, разворачивается и уходит, обиженно щёлкая и шипя.</p>
<p>И теперь уже Сару ищет общества холоднокровного гуманоида. Постепенно он замечает, что Лайнус не избегает общения, он лишь не начинает разговор первым.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. *** Испытание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На любом корабле есть уязвимые места, которые невозможно защитить силовым полем. Или такие, которые в момент угрозы для мостика или жилых отсеков первыми выпадают из контура силовой защиты. Они остаются лишь под прикрытием мощнейшей брони, но ни один аналитик или инженер не поклянётся, что эта броня — стопроцентная защита.</p>
<p>Повреждение системы отопления «Дискавери» получает у Каминара. Сару огорчённо прищёлкивает горловыми хрящами от расстройства: броня корабля пробита обычным космическим мусором, которого всегда полно вокруг любой высокоразвитой планеты. Маловероятное стечение обстоятельств, и вот она — дырка в обшивке, обнаруженная сразу же и залатанная. И вдребезги разнесённый этим самым мусором климат-контроллер. А нужная деталь на складе оказалась с неремонтируемым браком. Рино, конечно, берётся паять временную плату, но обещает, что неделю на большей части «Дискавери» условия будут максимально приближены к естественным, тем, что за бортом.</p>
<p>Капитан Пайк издаёт приказ о переводе персонала пострадавших палуб в каюты и помещения отапливаемых зон и смене формы одежды на полевую для планет с холодным климатом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Спустя полторы недели на «Дискавери» всё так же холодно, большая часть корабля покрывается инеем, а в меньшей, жилой, начинают пропадать вязаные вещи, привезённые членами экипажа из дома. Найти того, кто это делает, оказывается непросто: на местах преступлений остаются лишь следы в виде точек с коготками. Существо запросто передвигается по стенам и совершенно незаметно для инфракрасных сканеров, имея температуру окружающей среды. Изголодавшийся по загадкам научный отдел с азартом кидается на поиски неуловимого воришки, как тут же выясняется, что существ несколько. Вещи начинают пропадать одновременно в разных частях корабля. </p>
<p>Первой обнаруживает невидимку Детмер. Она придумывает устроить для друзей вечеринку в своей каюте, и в самый её разгар, заканчивая наносить пудру на щёки Брайса, чтобы смягчить тон нанесённой основы, она задевает локтём что-то на своём столе. Визжать от испуга Детмер начинает лишь когда это что-то, шарахнувшись, опрокидывает на себя всю баночку пудры и сбегает в вентиляцию. </p>
<p>Оказывается, Детмер, спокойно ведущая корабль в самую гущу боя, в недра чужой планеты или сквозь границу меж вселенных, до смерти боится пауков и всё, что хоть как-то на них похоже. </p>
<p>Опознаёт «паука» лейтенант Лайнус, для этого ему даже не нужно заглядывать в «Определитель видов, встречающихся на звездолётах».</p>
<p>— Ледяной прыгунчик! — восклицает он сразу, как видит запись из каюты Детмер. — Они безопасны, очень деятельны и пугливы. Кусают в крайнем случае, только если сделать ему больно. Но чаще всего он сбежит, а вы его даже не заметите.</p>
<p>Сару, которому Пайк поручил разобраться с невидимками, слушает с интересом. Увлечённый ксенобилог за работой — редкое зрелище в военное время. </p>
<p>Сару проверяет крепление телескопического табурета, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот под ним не сложится. Лайнус склоняет голову набок и смотрит на усевшегося рядом келпианца.</p>
<p>— Расскажите о них, лейтенант Лайнус, — просит Сару, устраиваясь удобнее.</p>
<p>— Они любят жить в холодных местах, — голос Лайнуса слегка гнусав из-за постоянной простуды, — и, как только инженеры починят отопление, прыгунчики впадут в криптобиоз.</p>
<p>Сару ещё раз запускает видео. Ему не надоедает смотреть, как существо, перепачканное пудрой, ловко перебирает длинными лапками.</p>
<p>— Зачем они воруют вещи? </p>
<p>— Строят гнездо, — склоняет Лайнус голову набок. — На Фринии-VIII, где они обитают, пригодное для размножения время наступает так редко и ненадолго, что прыгунчики, едва отогревшись, начинают строить гнёзда и вить в них коконы, даже не успев поесть. Геологическое строение Фринии говорит о том, что на ней никогда не было жизни, так что прыгунчики — инвазивный вид.</p>
<p>— Чем они питаются? Они каннибалы? — Сару ёжится, а существо на экране резко перестаёт казаться ему безобидным.</p>
<p>— Нет, коммандер, случаи поедания сородичей крайне редки. Инвазивна вся фринийская экосистема, вполне возможно, там когда-то разбился корабль типа «ковчег», так что на Фринии есть и растения, они немного похожи на каминарские маршанции.</p>
<p>Сару улыбается и довольно прищёлкивает. </p>
<p>— Я выращиваю маршанции у себя в каюте, у них отдельный влажный бокс с камнями и гравием, — Сару показывает руками размер ёмкости. — Они сейчас спороносят. </p>
<p>Лайнус изучающе смотрит на Сару, довольно долго и молча, так что Сару становится не по себе. </p>
<p>— Лейтенант? </p>
<p>— Вы приглашаете к себе в каюту посмотреть спороношение каминарских мхов? — певуче растягивая гласные спрашивает Лайнус. </p>
<p>И Сару решается.</p>
<p>— Да, лейт… Лайнус. Посмотреть каминарские мхи. </p>
<p>Саурианец молчит, Сару нервничает. </p>
<p>— Ну что ж, — Лайнус легко спрыгивает с табурета. — Я приду, Сару. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. *** Свидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сару готовится к неловкости всю смену, надеется, что не придётся исправлять непонимание и обиду, если они другу друга неправильно поняли. Он до сих пор сердится на себя за ту грубость в адрес Лайнуса, когда назвал его интерес к себе преследованием. И как тогда классифицировать их с Лайнусом встречу? </p>
<p>Лайнус приходит, сменив форму на традиционное саурианское одеяние: облегающую блузу с глубоким вырезом до поясницы и широкими рукавами, перехваченными лентами у запястий, и многослойные юбки. Сбросив обувь у самого порога каюты Сару, он босиком бродит по устилающему пол мху и с явным энтузиазмом изучает сад. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на лианы, принюхиваясь к ярким листьям, просит разрешения коснуться упирающейся в потолок миррабергии, прищурившись, слушает тонкий шелест и свист, с которым трутся друг об друга высокие сухие травинки ветивера. От земного злака с таким же названием каминарский ветивер отличается трёхгранным стеблем с острым пильчатым краем. </p>
<p>Сару рассказывает о растениях Каминара, Лайнус задаёт вопросы и сам говорит о фитоценозах Саурии, обещает при случае раздобыть земляных орехов, которые можно выращивать и в каюте. Время пролетает незаметно, сперва звучит сигнал начала гамма-смены, а следом — отбой для альфа-смены. </p>
<p>— Горные вечнозелёные лианы в высотном поясе растут настолько плотно, — рассказывает Лайнус, удобно устраиваясь в подвешенной к потолку каюты плетёной полусфере, — что на них можно спать, и холод от скал не доберётся до тебя за всю ночь. У них тройчато-рассечённые листья с белым краем, поэтому наши горы всегда пёстрые.</p>
<p>Лайнус, поправив полы длинных юбок, раскидывает заранее припасённую голограмму, и она причудливым узором ложится на растения. </p>
<p>— Они как оперение бурой к’раи, — Сару в свою очередь показывает стайку зеленовато-бурых птиц, крапчатых из-за белых пятен на кончиках перьев.</p>
<p>— У наших миров есть кое-что общее, — довольно шипит Лайнус, раздувая мгновенно чернеющее горло.</p>
<p>Сару теряется в ощущениях. Это явно не угроза, и он осторожно тянет руку к Лайнусу, который, уловив это движение, подаётся навстречу и бодает Сару в ладонь, издавая шипящее клокотание. Лайнус урчит и, выбравшись из своего убежища, притирается как можно ближе. </p>
<p>— Обними! — требует он. </p>
<p>В его огромных чёрных глазах отражается, кажется, весь свет, что есть в каюте.  Под тонкой гладкой тканью блузки чешуйчатая кожа ощущается необычно. Сару то и дело натыкается на острые края некоторых чешуек. </p>
<p>— Линька скоро, — поясняет Лайнус. — Погладь вдоль спины.</p>
<p>Касаться хочется не блузки. </p>
<p>— Мне мешает ткань твоей одежды, — Сару теребит широкий пояс на талии Лайнуса. — Я хочу проверить, действительно ли она удерживается лишь этим поясом. </p>
<p>Лайнус свистяще урчит и, перехватив руку Сару, кладёт его ладонь себе на живот, как раз над поясом. Он мягкий, чешуйки под тканью мелкие, но когда Сару ведёт рукой к груди саурианца, то чувствует, как они увеличиваются и становятся выпуклее. </p>
<p>— Проверяй, — разрешает Лайнус и сообщает: — на юбках такая же система, если что. И можешь не спрашивать, юбки я тоже разрешаю с себя снять. </p>
<p>Сару тянет завязку блузки. Ткань, больше ничем не закреплённая, распахивается и остаётся висеть лишь на плечах Лайнуса. Сару проводит руками по чешуйчатым плечам, ловя их движение, призванное сбросить на пол тонкий саурианский шёлк. </p>
<p>— А теперь — чеши спину! — требует Лайнус. — Обещаю, мне будет о-очень приятно!</p>
<p>Сару смеётся и довольно пощёлкивает, отступая к кровати и утягивая за собой Лайнуса, который, урча, садится к Сару верхом на колени и укутывает их обоих своими огромными юбками. </p>
<p>Спина шершавая, скользя пальцами по обнажённой коже, Сару чувствует куда больше готовых отпасть чешуек. Первое же касание вызывает у Лайнуса довольный стон. </p>
<p>— Да-а, вот тут… и ниже, умоляю.</p>
<p>Сару с удовольствием подчиняется. Они с Лайнусом одного роста, саурианец тяжелее и гибче, но Сару вообще не чувствует тяжести, он слишком увлечён изучением формы и особенностей чужого тела. Его собственное начинает возбуждаться, а органы, предназначенные для соития — влажнеть и набухать. </p>
<p>Сигнал экстренного оповещения высшего командного состава приходит на ПАДД Сару, когда он уже тянет за завязки юбок Лайнуса. </p>
<p>— Уволюсь, — обещает Лайнус, отталкивается от плеч Сару, спрыгивая, и ловко поправляет юбки. </p>
<p>— Как невовремя… — Сару просматривает сообщение. — Прости, но я должен идти. </p>
<p>— В следующий раз, — кивает Лайнус. — Меня тоже могут вызвать. У нас же будут ещё встречи? </p>
<p>Сару кивает. Радость переполняет его, пусть он ещё не уверен, как долго будут продолжаться встречи с Лайнусом. </p>
<p>— Обязательно. Я напишу тебе, — Сару сбрасывает Лайнусу свой номер в корабельной сети.</p>
<p>На прощание Лайнус снова касается Сару. Привстаёт на цыпочки, трётся слегка шершавой щекой о ключицы, челюсть и скулу.</p>
<p>— Это аванс, мистер Сару. </p>
<p>Сигнал красной тревоги звучит, когда они уже расстаются. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. *** Взаимодействие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сару сдаётся. Его любопытство зашкаливает, как и гормональный фон. Он по-прежнему говорит Поллард, что всё в пределах нормы и даже не обманывает её. </p>
<p>— Лайнус, — здоровается Сару, вставая рядом с закутанным в парку саурианцем.</p>
<p>Лайнус приветственно шипит, не высовываясь из объёмного воротника.</p>
<p>На «Дискавери» холодно уже которую смену подряд, инженеры сбиваются с ног, пытаясь наладить систему отопления, собранный Рино контроллер климата не справляется, а пока что все члены экипажа получают не только утеплённую полевую форму, но и увеличенный паёк. </p>
<p>Бета-смена только начинается, они оба не на службе, и встреча у обзорного экрана инженерного уровня, откуда виден весь диск «Дискавери» и ползающие по нему ремонтные роботы, кажется Сару довольно случайной.</p>
<p>После свидания у Сару в каюте у них обоих не было времени, чтобы встретиться наедине снова. Краткие сообщения по личной связи, порой довольно фривольные, — всё, на что у обоих хватает времени.</p>
<p>— Вчерашнее сообщение было довольно интригующим, — урчит Лайнус. — У меня не было времени придумать что-то достойное в ответ, меня занимали дела.</p>
<p>Сару довольно клокочет горлом: он рассчитывал на такой эффект. </p>
<p>— Но я с удовольствием продемонстрирую то, что пришло мне на ум сегодня утром, на подписании документов у капитана Пайка, — добавляет Лайнус.</p>
<p>— Уверен, мне бы понравилась твоя демонстрация, Лайнус, — Сару отвечает таким же нарочито равнодушным тоном, тогда как внутри всё поёт в предвкушении.</p>
<p>Сегодня утром капитан Пайк получил письменное уведомление о том, что коммандер Сару собирается вступить в отношения с нижестоящим по званию лейтенантом Лайнусом. И, конечно же, капитан должен был уведомить саурианца по соответствующей форме. </p>
<p>— И я думаю о том, что люди придумывают ритуалы и проблемы там, где нужно наслаждаться и быть счастливым. — Лайнус склоняется к Сару, говорит тише, вынуждая прислушиваться к своему голосу. — Иногда они сбивают и нас, тех, кого называют инопланетянами, забывая, что и сами для всей вселенной — чужие. И тебя, мой Сару, люди уже приучили к своим традициям. Я пребываю в уверенности, что ты сейчас даже думаешь на языке Федерации.</p>
<p>Саурианец говорит красиво и гладко. Он склоняет голову набок, когда слушает ответ Сару о влиянии языковой среды, а когда ему становится весело — вздёргивает подбородок вверх. </p>
<p>Секс среди келпиан не под запретом, а после свидания среди каминарских растений, Сару уверен, что предлагает ему Лайнус, не упуская, впрочем, шанса подколоть щепетильность самого Сару и привычку подстраховываться. </p>
<p>Лайнус прокалывает когтём шарик, который до этого крутил в пальцах. По телу Сару пробегает дрожь от сильного запаха кардиолярий.</p>
<p>— Принёсший эти ночные цветы предлагает себя для соития, — всё-таки уточняет Сару.</p>
<p>— Это просто запах, — жмёт плечами Лайнус, и гладкая ткань тёплой форменной куртки собирается складками. — Но если ты хочешь принять моё предложение…</p>
<p>— Это будет интересный опыт, — соглашается Сару. — Для нас обоих. </p>
<p>Лайнус гортанно смеётся и берёт Сару под руку. </p>
<p>— Веди меня, мой командир.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сару с удовольствием слушает, как довольно свистит Лайнус, оказавшись в тепле каюты.</p>
<p>— Ты растениям своим не навредишь такой сухостью? — интересуется саурианец, сбрасывая на пол парку и избавляясь от форменки. </p>
<p>— Нет, я имитирую им сезон засухи… </p>
<p>— Ну и хорошо, — обрывает его Лайнус, стягивая верхнюю одежду с келпианца и подталкивая к кровати. — Я не хочу терять время, вдруг нас снова вызовут куда-нибудь.</p>
<p>Сару согласно кивает и помогает Лайнусу, уже удобно раскинувшемуся на кровати, избавиться от обуви и брюк. </p>
<p>— Хм-м-м… </p>
<p>— Ты тоже, отдам последнюю чешуйку, не носишь нательного белья! — притворно возмущается Лайнус. У него же швы… </p>
<p>— Натирают, — заканчивает Сару, — как минимум в двух очень чувствительных местах. </p>
<p>— Показывай, где! — требует Лайнус, подскакивая и опрокидывая охнувшего от неожиданности Сару на кровать. — Швы — величайшее зло, придуманное портными для пыток! </p>
<p>Он вылизывает Сару, безошибочно находя самые нежные и чувствительные места на теле. Его язык, нежный и мягкий на кончике, с середины уже покрыт плотными бугорками, и Сару не в силах сдержаться. Он кончает насухую, намертво удерживая сидящего на нём Лайнуса за запястье. </p>
<p>— Ммм? — тянет саурианец, не пытаясь, впрочем, высвободиться. — Сару? </p>
<p>— Прости, — просит приходящий в себя Сару. — У келпианцев так бывает, когда слишком долго не делил ни с кем постель.</p>
<p>Сару выпускает Лайнуса, и тот, уперевшись в грудь Сару руками, несколько раз быстро высовывает кончик языка. </p>
<p>— Да, ты получил удовольствие, — довольно урчит Лайнус, наклоняя голову. — Твой запах очень красноречив. </p>
<p>— Ты никогда раньше так не делал! </p>
<p>— Как? Ты про язык? </p>
<p>— Да. </p>
<p>Кончик языка Лайнуса снова трепещет перед лицом Сару, и касается его кожи. </p>
<p>— Люди боятся животных Земли, которых называют змеями. Подавляющему большинству становится неприятно, когда я пробую запахи, а некоторые откровенно боятся. Они могут быть отличными коллегами, но этот ужас идёт изнутри их эволюции. Я стараюсь не провоцировать их страх. </p>
<p>— На Каминаре тоже есть животные, похожие на земных змей, но я не боюсь тебя, Лайнус. И мне не неприятен твой язык.</p>
<p>В ответ Лайнус лишь облизывает челюсть Сару:</p>
<p>— Я радуюсь. </p>
<p>Он сползает ниже, потираясь лицом об обнажённую кожу, прихватывает её жёсткими губами и вылизывает половую щель. Сару не сдерживает стона и клокотания, Лайнус отзывается тонким свистом. </p>
<p>— Каким ты меня видишь?</p>
<p>Сару ждёт ответа с нетерпением, постукивая пальцами по набитому травами матрасу. </p>
<p>— Необычным: ты же келпианец. Ты гладкий, настолько, что пока не коснёшься, кажется, что твоя кожа — искусственное покрытие аугментов серии SC. Я вижу твои горячие места своим тепловым зрением, и сейчас оно мне подсказывает, что ты готов продолжа-ать…</p>
<p>Сару смеётся. </p>
<p>— Иди сюда, мой колючий, — зовёт он и тянет Лайнуса на себя. </p>
<p>— Посмотрю я на тебя в мои годы, — возмущается Лайнус и, гибко потянувшись, устраивается рядом с Сару. </p>
<p>— И сколько же тебе лет по исчислению Саурии? </p>
<p>Лайнус отвечает, что в своём возрасте уже может и имеет право вынашивать потомство.</p>
<p>— Молодёжь способна лишь драться и оплодотворять, но где, когда и от кого вынашивать — решают старшие, — поясняет он. </p>
<p>— Так ты мужчина или женщина?</p>
<p>Лайнус тихо свистит, заползая на Сару и просовывает руку ему под голову, толкнув его шершавым затылком в подбородок.</p>
<p>— Я — саурианец, Сару. В нашем языке нет мужчин и женщин, как нет их в нашем мире. Есть лишь возраст и твои заслуги. Но мне безразлично, что многие считают меня мужчиной, раз во мне много схожести с самцами большинства разумных видов вселенной.</p>
<p>— Ты красишь когти, — говорит Сару, поняв, что возраст ему не скажут.</p>
<p>Лайнус, чуть ёрзая, фыркает, высовывает язык и облизывает пальцы свободной руки.</p>
<p>— Природный цвет неэстетичен на мой вкус, — поясняет Лайнус. — Погладь…</p>
<p>Сару с удовольствием заканчивает время разговоров и подчиняется просьбе, лаская плотную чешую спины и боков Лайнуса. Некоторые чешуйки отпадают, а те, что под ними — очень гладкие. От прикосновения к ним Лайнус постанывает и шипит громче, не скрывая, впрочем, сбившегося дыхания. </p>
<p>— Ты такой стройный, а бока мягкие.</p>
<p>— Это адипоцитарная прослойка на случай, когда я решу обзавестись потомством и буду спать, пока яйца будут зреть во мне.</p>
<p>Пальцы Сару проникают в клоаку саурианца. Лайнус замолкает и лишь довольно шипит, насаживаясь сильнее и крутя бёдрами. Глядя, как наползают на тёмные глаза белёсые мигательные перепонки, Сару завидует: зона крестца у келпианцев очень бедна нервными окончаниями, отвечающими за удовольствие.</p>
<p>Лайнус длинно шипит и дрожит, кончая. Он вытягивается поверх келпианца, урча — Сару расценивает это как звук удовольствия и расслабленности — и трётся щеками о грудные валики на теле Сару, оставляя след из тонких мутных чешуек.</p>
<p>— Мне не стыдно, — сообщает Лайнус, — я линяю.</p>
<p>— Линяй на здоровье, — соглашается Сару.</p>
<p>Ему удивительно комфортно с Лайнусом, ставшим таким странно притягательным. Очень быстро стали привычными мысли о том, что сказать при следующем звонке, что написать ему или как порадовать остроумной шуткой. Обязательными — пожелания доброго утра или спокойной ночи. Если остаётся после смены время, Лайнус иногда присылает короткие видео о жизни пушистых саурианских шуршанок, временно переехавших в споровый лес. Сару улыбается, вспоминая радостное сообщение: «Он разрешил! Разрешил!!! Даже не пришлось обещать ничего сверхъестественного, только протестировать целый список новых смесей для удобрения его грибов!»</p>
<p>Сару хочет спросить про шуршанок, но говорит другое, что давно отравляло его мысли о Лайнусе и отношении к нему.</p>
<p>— Лайнус?</p>
<p>Саурианец вопросительно урчит, трётся щеками о грудь Сару, помечая его чешуйками, и садится, всё так же, верхом на бёдра, слегка прищурившись и покачиваясь. Сару знает из записей доктора Поллард, что такое покачивание означает полное удовлетворение у саурианцев, и что они так демонстрируют полное доверие к тому, кто находится рядом.</p>
<p>Это очень греет душу.</p>
<p>— Прости, что оттолкнул тебя сначала, мне слишком часто делали подобные предложения, желая лишь экзотического секса.</p>
<p>— И ты решил, что я тоже так, — склоняет голову Лайнус. </p>
<p>— Мы не были знакомы, я предположил худший сценарий. Это в моей природе… было в моей природе. </p>
<p>— О, да! Я часто об изменениях твоего стиля общения, — урчит Лайнус, склоняясь к Сару. — Мне нравится то, что о тебе говорят.</p>
<p>Его язык то аккуратно касается кожи, то с силой массирует бугорками, всё ближе сдвигаясь к половой щели, уже приоткрывшейся. Сару охает от проникновения в себя и тут же удерживает пытающегося отстраниться Лайнуса. </p>
<p>— Продолжай.</p>
<p>Сару разрывает напополам от двух вещей: он ёрзает от нетерпения и снова проснувшегося желания, и в то же время старается уйти от слишком приятных прикосновений, чтобы снова не кончить слишком быстро. Он не знает, какой должна быть продолжительность соития у саурианцев, чтобы партнёр не посчитал, что им пренебрегают. </p>
<p>— Много думаешь, — ворчит Лайнус, — ты слишком холодный! Я вижу. </p>
<p>Сару фыркает и разводит ноги, но Лайнус, всё ещё довольно ворча, останавливает его порыв и сам садится поверх бёдер Сару. </p>
<p>— Келпианские мужчины не имеют органов, чтобы получить наслаждение, отдаваясь. Об этом тоже написано в файлах у Поллард.</p>
<p>— Я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие, — упрямится Сару. </p>
<p>— И сделаешь это, взяв меня так сильно и глубоко, как только сможешь, я в уверенности, что у тебя длинный. </p>
<p>Лайнус нетерпеливо ёрзает, его набухшая клоака оставляет на теле Сару вязкие следы слизи. Сару не останавливает его, и Лайнус шипит, раздувая горло и демонстрируя острые светлые чешуйки на чёрном фоне. Дуги из крупных, обычно бледных, чешуек вокруг глаз сейчас потемнели и украсили лицо Лайнуса тёмно-серыми полосами. Одна из них почти уже отошла и смешно топорщится, поэтому Сару аккуратно снимает её и поглаживает подставленный лоб. </p>
<p>— Ты сначала посмотри, что берёшь, а потом делай комплименты, — Сару с любопытством смотрит на саурианца. — Длинный — это в твоём понимании сколько? </p>
<p>— Столько, сколько влезет, я люблю брать много.</p>
<p>Лайнус движется медленно и плавно, оставляя влажные следы, он притирается так же плотно, как келпианские женщины, желающие получить удовольствие только лишь от стимуляции своих половых лепестков. Сару погружается в нетерпеливое ожидание, и перестаёт сдерживаться, позволяя расправиться своему члену. </p>
<p>— Ммммм? — Лайнус изгибается и рассматривает нового участника действия — узкий, расширяющийся к основанию, член Сару, сочащийся слизью по всей длине. </p>
<p>— Я обязательно потом попробую это на вкус, — сообщает Лайнус. — Я слишком уже хочу тебя в себе. </p>
<p>Но он тут же нарушает своё обещание и осторожно оглаживает бёдра Сару, его член и окончательно развернувшиеся половые лепестки в его основании, открывшие объёмное утолщение — «луковицу». Сару стонет от удовольствия и нетерпеливо пощёлкивает. </p>
<p>Рука с толстыми бирюзового цвета когтями ложится Сару на живот для опоры, и Лайнус, подёргивая головой и шипя ещё громче, принимает в себя член и его набухшее и сочащееся основание.</p>
<p>— Ощущается необычно, — Лайнус ёрзает и притирается сильнее.</p>
<p>Сару щурится и…</p>
<p>— Ох-х-х… — Лайнус быстро-быстро мигает. — Что ты… это…</p>
<p>— Потом покажу, — щёлкающе смеётся Сару. — Наслаждайся.</p>
<p>— Ещё ка-ак! </p>
<p>Сару поддаёт бёдрами, Лайнус глухо и хрипло стонет и медленно поднимает и опускает бёдра.</p>
<p>— Когда во мне такой ш-ш-ш-шикарный ч-щлен, я готов на вс-с-сё в пределах разумного, — облизывается Лайнус. </p>
<p>Универсальный переводчик не справляется, умножая шипящие звуки в речи Лайнуса.</p>
<p>— И каковы твои пределы? — Сару водит руками по чешуйчатому телу, лишённому привычной ребристости на груди и руках, живот саурианца кажется слишком мягким и беззащитным.</p>
<p>— Обсудим после, обязательно, — Лайнус двигается на члене с совершенно шальным видом.  </p>
<p>Он явно настолько захвачен новыми впечатлениями, что Сару садится, обхватывает Лайнуса за талию, давая ему возможность либо откинуться сильнее на полусогнутые ноги, либо опереться на плечи. </p>
<p>Конечно же когти впиваются Сару в шею, заставляя возбудиться ещё сильнее. Лайнус сжимает и разжимает пальцы, втыкая когти беспорядочно и не глубоко, оставляя кровоточащие царапины. Келпианские женщины никогда так не делают, они всегда нежны, как цветок фредалии, а Лайнус больше похож на ядовитую паркитрию, попав в ветви которой невозможно выбраться самостоятельно. Только вдвоём с кем-то. </p>
<p>Вдвоём — значит вдвоём. </p>
<p>Сару подаётся навстречу Лайнусу, стараясь двигаться в одном с ним ритме. Оба выделяют столько слизи, что придётся потом менять весь мох на кровати, его плотное полотно и так уже растрёпано в нескольких местах. </p>
<p>Когда когти Лайнуса царапают Сару грудь в опасной близости от нежных грудных гребней, Сару, крепко державший любовника за бёдра, возмущённо щелкает. Лайнус убирает руки и снова впивается Сару в шею. </p>
<p>— Тебе помочь или справишься сам? — урчит Сару в ушное отверстие саурианца, тронув языком один из ярких гребней над ним.</p>
<p>Лайнус шипит, и даже если бы Сару внезапно забыл бы все языки, которые выучил за свою жизнь, он всё равно бы понял Лайнуса.</p>
<p>Пальцами, измазанными их смешавшейся слизью, Сару трёт самый край мышечного кольца клоаки, сейчас такой растянутой и скользкой. Лайнус почти рычит, кончая, и волнообразное сокращение его внутренних мышц вокруг члена, доводит до оргазма Сару. Лайнус приподнимается в последний раз и Сару испытывает острый укол возбуждения, видя, как выскальзывает из Лайнуса бахромчатый келпианский член, как вытекает розоватая сперма и пряно пахнущая слизь. Под бёдрами ожидаемо становится слишком мокро, чтобы быть комфортно, но удовольствие этого стоит. </p>
<p>Как и то, что Лайнус, заставив Сару лечь и растянувшись на нём сверху, урча, зализывает на плотной коже нанесённые царапины и проступившую кровь. </p>
<p>— Ты сейчас как настоящий хищник, — говорит Сару, — в столовой по тебе не скажешь, bamboo boy. </p>
<p>Лайнус щёлкающе смеётся, и Сару нравится эта их схожесть. </p>
<p>— Саурианцы всеядны, но во взрослом состоянии больше едим растительной пищи. Белковая — для детёнышей и беременных. </p>
<p>Лайнус увлекается. Он старательно вылизывает грудь разомлевшего Сару и, опустившись ниже — каждый лепесток, окружающий ещё не опавший бахромчатый член, тугой и скользкий. Лепестки подрагивают, пытаются сжаться, словно обхватить или погладить лицо Лайнуса, но не получается.</p>
<p>— Ты можешь ими управлять? — спрашивает Лайнус, между аккуратными прикосновениями языком к телу Сару, к его самым нежным и беззащитным местам, вызывая сладкие сокращения в лепестках и луковице. </p>
<p>— Нет, это реф-лекторная… реакция, это они раскрылись внутри тебя, — Сару гладит Лайнуса по голове, по гребням над глазами, уже начинающих светлеть, возвращая его лицу привычный вид.</p>
<p>Лайнус кивает, и, поворошив мох, укладывается рядом с Сару, утыкаясь ему лбом в грудь. Сару старается не представлять, как торчат над краем кровати ноги более высокого Лайнуса. </p>
<p>— Ты острый и жёсткий, — сообщает он после нескольких попыток устроиться удобнее. </p>
<p>— А ты гладкий такой, что не уцепиться никак, вывернешься и сбежишь, — парирует Сару.</p>
<p>Они посмеиваются друг над другом, возятся, стараясь лечь так, чтоб устраивало обоих. Сару предлагает вторую подушку, набитую каминарскими травами. Лайнус шипит, отвергая, мол, на отдельной подушке и у себя в каюте прекрасно поспит. И что у него там даже одеяло есть, тоже сообщает.</p>
<p>— Обними! — требует Лайнус, угомонившись.</p>
<p>Они лежат, повернувшись лицами друг к другу. Сару не любит засыпать в такой позе, но сейчас его это не волнует. Лайнус даже не спросил, он просто остался здесь, в этой каюте. Для келпианцев такое странно, слишком быстро и неправильно, но Лайнус не келпианец, да и сам Сару уже давно понял условность традиций. И что некоторые могут быть неуместны в других мирах, тем более в отношениях с представителями иных рас.</p>
<p>То, что правильно для Каминара, может быть проигнорировано вне его.</p>
<p>— Хватит думать, — урчит Лайнус, — мне отсюда слышно. Завтра обсудим.</p>
<p>Сару молча обнимает Лайнуса.</p>
<p>Он прав, они подумают обо всём завтра. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. *** Закрепление</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты напугал его, дурак! Ну… Ну вот видишь, он умер!</p>
<p>Лайнус явно расстроен и сердится. Гребни на голове, только недавно очистившиеся от последних мутных чешуек, резко становятся тёмными от прилившей к ним крови, и буро-серый узор делает лицо Лайнуса угрожающим. Сару восхищает эта схожесть в проявлении ярости и возбуждения.</p>
<p>— Что здесь происходит? Лейтенант Лайнус? </p>
<p>— Он напугал ледяного прыгунчика! До смерти. Они гибнут от испуга! </p>
<p>— Да он укусил меня! </p>
<p>— Болезненно, но не смертельно! — рявкает Лайнус. — Уж вам бы в первую очередь знать, лейтенант Крон! </p>
<p>— Я охранник, а не ксенобиолог! </p>
<p>Лайнус грозно шипит, резко раздувая вмиг почерневшее горло.</p>
<p>— Вот именно! Что вы за охранник такой, если не отличаете безобидного прыгунчика от опасности! Я доложу капитану Пайку о вашей некомпетентности. </p>
<p>— Эй! </p>
<p>— Не «эй», а уйди с дороги! </p>
<p>Лайнус разворачивается на пятках и вылетает в холодный коридор. </p>
<p>— Ну даёт, — восхищённым тоном говорит Крон, причмокнув губами. — Был бы бабой, я б влюбился!</p>
<p>— Лейтенант Крон! — отмирает Сару.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения! — бодро гаркает Крон. </p>
<p>— Обратитесь в медотсек, — приказывает Сару и делает себе заметку почитать о прыгунчиках.</p>
<p>Как выясняется позже, на корабле завелись не только они. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Поиски второго кокона прыгунчиков не приводят к успеху, и Сару подаёт капитану Пайку рапорт, что второй прыгунчик был самцом и скорее всего съеден самкой, которой не хватало пищи вне естестественной среды обитания. Лайнус говорит об этом Сару вечером после смены, так что единственный округлый кокон на длинной ножке, обёрнутый жёсткой, как проволока, паутиной серебристо-лилового цвета остаётся в коллекции научного отдела «Дискавери». К сожалению Лайнуса, камера кокона пуста, и даже не была заполнена, о чём ясно говорит овальное отверстие на его чуть более острой макушке. Самка прыгунчика, конечно же, заплела бы его паутиной, чтобы ничто не помешало развиваться её детёнышам.</p>
<p>С этой мыслью к Сару и приходит Лайнус, задумчиво грызущий стилус от ПАДДа. Сару выслушивает доклад и ведёт Лайнуса к капитану.</p>
<p>— Её что-то спугнуло, — Лайнус разворачивает перед Пайком голофото кокона. — Видите, вот тут, она начала плетение, закрепила нить и… и ушла. Или погибла.</p>
<p>Новости капитану не нравятся, он хмур и задумчив. На его консоли открыты схемы отопительной системы «Дискавери»: да на корабле потеплело, но не настолько. чтобы большинству членов экипажа было комфортно.</p>
<p>— Что могло её спугнуть? — наконец спрашивает он. — Или кто?</p>
<p>— У ледяных прыгунчиков есть естественные враги на Фринии, — отзывается Сару, — в основном это различные виды снежных ос, среди них есть довольно крупные.</p>
<p>— Они опасны для кого-то из экипажа?</p>
<p>— Сложно сказать, капитан, — отвечает Лайнус, — специальных исследований не проводилось, впервые Фринию исследовали андорианцы, в их докладах нет информации об опасности ос для них.</p>
<p>Пайка ответ не устраивает, Сару прекрасно умеет читать богатую мимику капитана. Дёрнувшиеся уголки губ, проступившая вертикальная морщина на лбу…</p>
<p>— Коммандер Сару, дайте приказ службе безопасности, пусть будут наготове, как и медотсек. Лейтенант Лайнус, помогите безопасникам обыскать корабль и доложите.</p>
<p>— Да, капитан!</p>
<p>Они соглашаются хором, на что Пайк, обычно готовый поддержать любую шутку, даже не улыбается. Выходя из капитанской каюты, Сару слышит, как тот вызывает инженерный.</p>
<p>Совещание с отделом безопасности Сару решает провести во второй переговорной: первую прочно оккупировали научники, оборудовав там теплицу для особо нежных растений оранжереи. По пути Лайнус рассказывает, что оса — «наездник», но яйца не отложила, так как самка прыгунчика погибла от испуга, а самец был съеден самкой.</p>
<p>— Оса будет искать другую жертву, коммандер. Но на «Дискавери» стало значительно теплее, и, возможно, это как-то снизит активность хищника. </p>
<p>Сару не успевает ответить: срабатывает сигнал ПАДДа.</p>
<p>— Мистер Сару, вы просили сообщить, что если я найду что-то необычное, — лейтенант Стамец говорит громко и сердито. — Так вот! В моём споровом лесу некое насекомообразное хочет сожрать мышей вашего лейтенанта! Будьте добры, сообщите ему!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На записи оса одна. Она сосредоточена на том, чтобы проникнуть к шуршанкам. Зверьки в клетке никак не обеспокоены, сидят, сбившись в кучу, и греются. Принюхиваются, прислушиваются, смотрят на незнакомое им существо, но ведут себя спокойно, даже когда оса протискивается между прутьев клетки. </p>
<p>Глупо ведут себя, думает Сару, вглядываясь в разворачивающуюся на экране драму. Даже самая большая из шуршанок на треть меньше снежной осы, которая, активно перебирая шестью лапами, движется к пушистому клубку. Её брюшко, длинное, узкое у груди и расширяющееся дальше, вооружено жалом на конце. И это жало направлено в сторону будущих жертв.</p>
<p>Сару не успевает заметить, как одна из шуршанок, самая тёмная и крупная, прыгает, вереща, к осе и вцепляется в прозрачное тонкое крылышко. Оса выгибается и пытается ужалить шуршанку, но зверёк слишком быстр для перегревшегося насекомоподобного. Шуршанка отпускает порванное крылышко и тут же вцепляется в него снова, только уже ближе к телу осы. На втором крылышке уже висит и остервенело его рвёт другая шуршанка, светлая и лопоухая. Оса отчаянно вертит длинным гибким брюшком, до последнего стараясь достать хоть одного из напавших, но ещё три шуршанки прижимают её к подстилке клетки. С яростным визгом лопоухая шуршанка впивается осе в голову. Бледно-зелёная гемолимфа фонтанчиком брызжет из места укуса. Оса бьётся в держащих её тонких лапках, а острые зубки победителей уже впиваются в её тело. В пиршестве не участвует только шуршанка, первой бросившаяся на осу. Она возвращается к сбитой в кучу подстилке и, возбуждённо вереща, начинает вылизывать совершенно лысых и ещё слепых детёнышей.</p>
<p>— Матери — самые опасные бойцы во вселенной, — говорит Сару, до глубины души поражённый увиденным.</p>
<p>— Не всегда, — парирует Лайнус. — Есть множество примеров… Но да, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.</p>
<p>Их прерывает Стамец:</p>
<p>— Вы скоро их заберёте? Я и так уже отложил опрыскивание этой части леса от паразитов. Или можем переместить их в другую часть, которую я обработал первой.</p>
<p>— И вы нисколько не восхищены этой самоотверженностью, мистер Стамец? — интересуется Лайнус.</p>
<p>— Чем? Что мыши съели насекомое? Клингоны едят людей, люди едят, простите, мистер Сару, келпианцев, — возмущается Стамец, — у меня грибы едят всех, а тут чистый инстинкт и ничего более. Пф-ф-ф.</p>
<p>Шуршанок помогает забрать Тилли: Стамец, открыв люк в отсек со споровым лесом и вооружившись контейнером для сбора образцов, уходит в другую сторону.</p>
<p>— Можем устроить их у меня, — предлагает Сару. — Среди маршанций.</p>
<p>— Не буду отказываться, — соглашается Лайнус, поднимая клетку на руки, — им сейчас, как никогда, нужно быть в тепле.</p>
<p>Сару чувствует, что поступает правильно. Пушистые саурианские зверёныши — не повод лишний раз зазвать Лайнуса к себе, а совершенно естественное предложение помощи своему… партнёру? Сару косится на сосредоточенного Лайнуса: думает ли саурианец, кто они теперь друг другу и надолго ли…</p>
<p>В гнезде лопоухая шуршанка, топорща смешной куцый чубчик на голове, греет собой тёмную, кормящую детёнышей, а вокруг них спят остальные зверьки. Они никак не реагируют на перемещение клетки, как и чуть раньше на осу.</p>
<p>— Мистеру Стамецу сегодня ещё хуже, — сообщает Лайнус, входя в турболифт и кивая в сторону инженерного. — Я вижу его больным.</p>
<p>— Ты был вчера в столовой, Лайнус, и всё видел.</p>
<p>— Очень запутанно, — соглашается Лайнус, заходят вслед за ним в каюту. — Терять кого-то ещё раз… врагу б не пожелал.</p>
<p>Сару скидывает обувь, проходит вглубь по мягким пружинистым мхам, переставляя некоторые растения, чтобы можно было поставить клетку с шуршанками.</p>
<p>Сару видел, как стойко держался лейтенант Стамец, потеряв супруга. Как он, сжав зубы, работал бок о бок с его убийцей. Слышал, как энсин Сильвия Тилли рассказывала Майкл Бёрнем, с какой надеждой Стамец каждый раз входил в камеру спорового двигателя, слышал рассказ, что именного голос супруга помог вывести «Дискавери» из зеркальной вселенной, и Пол Стамец каждый раз надеялся встретить его во время прыжка. Когда доктор Калбер вернулся… совершенно непостижимым образом, как считает Сару, Пол Стамец светился от радости. И погас в один миг. Теперь они даже не смотрят друг на друга. А рапорт об увольнении с корабля в связи с приглашением в Вулканскую Академию Наук с подписью Пола Стамеца давно зарегистрирован самим Сару.</p>
<p>Чувства — тяжёлое испытание. Готов ли Сару к ним? К радости, которую они приносят, к боли и обиде, возникающей при разрыве. Действительно ли они стоят потери привычного уклада жизни или лучше отказаться, пока не поздно? Большинство келпианцев жили слишком коротко и быстро, чтоб задуматься о подобном, они брали всё, что им предлагала жизнь, не задумываясь, и не сожалея. Теперь же Сару получил время и выбор, на что его тратить.</p>
<p>В спину ткнулся жёсткий лоб, а чешуйчатые руки обнимают за талию. Сару не вздрагивает: он слушал, что делает Лайнус, и это был не привычный настороженный интерес, как раньше, а что-то иное, чему Сару ещё не подобрал названия. </p>
<p>Лайнус, не сдерживаясь лижет Сару в шею. </p>
<p>— Останешься? — спрашивает Сару. — Наша смена закончилась уже час назад.</p>
<p>— Тебе не нужно сообщить капитану про осу?</p>
<p>— Я сделал это, пока мы были в лифте. И повышенную готовность отменил. И даже отослал в научный отдел запись боя шуршанок с осой.</p>
<p>— Жаль, что не осталось образца, — сокрушается Лайнус. — Я останусь, только принесу смену одежды.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Сару не отпускает рук на своём животе. — Ты можешь оставить у меня смену одежды. Если хочешь.</p>
<p>— И дать повод моим соседям делать ставки, у кого я ночую?</p>
<p>Сару пожимает плечами. Он поспешил? Или у саурианцев не принято… </p>
<p>— Тридцать процентов от букмекерских — моя, — из всех пронёсшихся в голове ответов, Сару выбирает самый, как ему кажется, нейтральный.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — соглашается Лайнус, — но тогда и шуршанки останутся здесь.</p>
<p>— Им тут понравится, только корм с тебя, ты лучше знаешь, чем они питаются, кроме снежных ос.</p>
<p>Он поворачивается к Лайнусу, всё ещё обнимая его.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, куда нас это всё заведёт, — начинает Сару. — Только ты говори, если я буду что-то делать не так.</p>
<p>— Куда б ни завело, это будет интересно, — склоняет голову Лайнус. — И про косяки: это работает в обе стороны, понял?</p>
<p>— Про саурианцев известно недостаточно, — Сару ловит себя на менторском тоне и сбавляет обороты.</p>
<p>— Ой, а то келпиане открытой души ребята, — подначивает Лайнус, используя сравнение из человеческой речи.</p>
<p>Сару собирается сказать, что уже почти не помнит, какими могут быть его сородичи, что не знает, какими они станут после принудительно прошедшего ритуала вахараи. И не говорит ничего. Это только их с Лайнусом момент и в нём не должно быть посторонних.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>